Treasure Hunt
by SuNRisESuNSeT96
Summary: QLC 2: Very few objects remain from the Era of the Founders. A golden locket that is rumored to have been made and spelled by Salazar Sytherin is one of them. Ultimately it will be destroyed by Ron Weasley, someone who never really looked for it unlike many others through the years.


**Words**: 2098

**Prompts**:

**4.** (quote) "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." ― André Gide, _Autumn Leaves_

**7**. (picture) preview/90-03-36/Christmas-Decorations

**15.** (creature) Dementors

* * *

**Treasure Hunt**

"_He looked at the serpentine S, inlaid with glittering stones: It was easy to visualize it as a miniscule snake concentrating on the letter S, imagining a serpent, while the contents of the locket rattled like a trapped cockroach"_

_ ~Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows~_

* * *

'_During the time of the Great Purge many wizards and witches lost their lives to the stake. However, they were either without a wand or too young to have one. There are several know cases in which an adult would take the place of those currently incapable of defending themselves and use magic to freeze the flames or conjure an illusion in their place. _

_One such case is…'_

"Brother! Brother! Look what I found!"

'… _the wizard Bernard Dreamwaver, whose skill in…'_

"Brother, please!" Sirius put the quill down and took a deep breath before turning to face the almost twelve-year-old Regulus, whose been tugging the sleeve of his robe for the past couple of minutes. His little brother was fidgeting and clutching a dusty tome close to his chest, obviously excited about something.

Trying to stay calm and not snap at the (_annoying pest_) boy Sirius asked to see whatever he had found. The disinterest in his voice did not deter his brother and several seconds later the dusty book (_Salazar Slytherin: the Myths and Truths about His Life) _was laying open over his unfinished essay.

"This is the chapter about the artifacts left from Slytherin," Regulus started babbling (another sign he had to be excited, since Regulus only babbled when he was excited). "There isn't much that has reached our age," Sirius did not try to conceal the eyeroll that followed the obviously quoted statement, "but there are several things and one of them is this locked," Regulus pointed at a blck-and-white picture of a locked with an engraved serpent-like S. "It is said to have been made and charmed by Slytherin himself and…"

"Get to the point, Reg," he not-quite snapped at his brother. But Sirius had several essays to write and mother would not let him do anything he wanted until his summer homework was complete.

"I am going to find it!" the boy proclaimed proudly. "Since the Gaunts lost it and all."

"That's all?" Sirius arched a brow (a gesture he had copied from their father and practiced in front of a mirror to perfection).

"If you had let me tell you the whole story you would be impressed. But now I won't tell you anything. Besides, a stupid Gryffindor wouldn't understand." Regulus said the last part with a sense of superiority and something that might mature to be a sneer in a few years but right now the combination was hilarious. Sirius did manage not to laugh at his self-important little brother, if only because Mother would scold him again.

Apparently, he did not manage to hide an amused smile, judging by Regulus' rapidly reddening cheeks.

"I cannot stand you sometimes! Why can't you act like a brother?"

"I will not act for your benefit Reg. **I'd rather you hate me for who I am, than love me for being someone I am not,** little brother. Now take that book of yours and scam, I have homework."

* * *

"_The locket's trail ends around the time the House of Gaunt became extinct. Despite the less than favorable reputation they had created for themselves through the years, the one thing the Gaunts had was ancestry. Theirs was the last House left thst could trace its roots directly to Salazar Slytherin. It is generally considered that the locked was in their possession until their collapse. The last living member of the House Gaunt was Morfin Gaunt, who died in 1943 and nothing of note was found in his possessions. _

_However, it is believed that he had a sister with the name Merope. There is almost no information about her, but that of her existence. It is believed that whatever happened with the locked was due to her actions. As it stands, the locket of Slytherin remains shred in mystery and its whereabouts unknown."_

_ ~"Salazar Slytherin: Myths and Truths about His Life" by Gregory Nott, 1959_

* * *

It was the beginning of Sirius' sixth year and he had never been happier. His family had given him leave to do as he pleased (along with a substantial sum in his personal bank account) for as long as he kept his activities off Britain and not too embarrassing. Mother had burnt him off the family tapestry, which made his position as heir a little shaky but he didn't really care about it. His O.W.E. results had been perfect and he could sign up on whatever class he wished. He was smart, handsome, rich and could have every girl (and quite a few boys actually) he wanted.

Which is why, when his friend found out that he had been spending more and more time in the library they were, understandably, concerned about his health.

"Are you sure you are fine?" James asked for what seemed a hundredth time in the past hour. Sirius, without taking his eyes off the book, gave the same answer he had given the past ninety-nine times.

"Yes, James, I am perfectly alright."

"Then why are you here, in the library, reading a book and not snoging birds?" the utter bewilderment was evident in his friend's voice. The kind-of Black Heir snorted.

"Because I have no desire to do anything else at the moment but enjoy a good book," he said in his best Heir Black voice, which always made Muggleborns look at him weirdly and Purebloods rethink whatever they had wanted to tell him. One simply does not argue with a member of the Higher Houses without a very good reason.

"Don't pull this crap on me," James apparently had a very good reason. He reached out grabbed the book. "Since when is '_A Guide to Austria' _a very good book?"

"Since I wanted to learn more about Austria, obviously," Sirius said and summoned back the book. It was actually a guide about black markets and such Uncle Alphard had given him, but his best mate didn't need to know about that.

"And why is that?" suspicion crept into James' voice.

"What's with all the questions? I want to travel there for Yule," because Slytherin's locket might be there and he wanted to buy it as a present for Regulus. Maybe then his little brother would stop looking at him as if he had vanished the snitch right in front of him every time they passed each other in the hallways if he gave him the locket.

"Why?" the Potter Heir asked again and Sirius did not bother to hide the annoyance he was feeling at the moment.

"Just because," he said shortly. "Why do you suddenly decided to interrogate me James?" the other at least had the decency to look sheepish for a moment but that was quickly replaced by stubbornness and self-righteousness.

"Because we worry about you, mate. After that huge fight you had with your folks-"

"-an exaggeration-"

"-you ran away-"

"-left for mutual benefit-"

"-and were disowned-"

"-not technically-"

"-you haven't been yourself. Can't we worry about you."

"What in the name of Mordred are you talking about?"

"It's just… I don't know… there is something different about you. You seem to be on edge all the time and…" James trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence. Sirius did not ask him to elaborate. Was he different, maybe, people change, but on edge? Perhaps it was because of his search for the locket. The other Gryffindor's next words confirmed it. "You are writing letters to someone and never like whatever answer they give you," mostly because it is in the lines of 'I am sorry, but I don't know' variation. "Sirius, are you in trouble?"

The concern was touching, but the seriousness (no pun intended) with which the usually mischievous and sarcastic boy asked the (frankly) ridiculous question set Sirius in a fit of laughter. Him, Sirius Black, in trouble? Ridiculous.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," James sighed and stood up. "I'll leave you to your reading, but Padfoot, do try to come to the game tomorrow."

"'Course I will," he promised and gave his friend a wide toothy smile. "Can't miss your first game as Captain, can I? Besides, I always enjoy watching Gryffindor kick ass on the field and leave whatever team we are playing with in the dust."

* * *

_Dear Sir,_

_I am afraid that I have no further information about the matter we discussed in previous letters. While I find it unlikely that an object such as this can simply be destroyed or get lost somewhere, there is no more I can find about it and these two options seem more and more probable. _

_If you wish to continue in you endeavor, I would suggest you spread the information of your desire to acquire it and amount of gold you are willing to pay for this object. _

_I would also recommend the black market in Vienna. If there is a place in which one can buy anything it would be that one._

_If you ever need my expertise on a different matter, do not hesitate to contact me. _

_Sincerely,_

_N.B._

* * *

Sirius spent most of Yule (discounting the absolutely necessary social functions he absolutely needed to attend) in Moscow in the family property they had there, feeling rather disappointed with himself. He had gone to Austria but the locked had not been there, despite the numerous assurances he had received and the gold he had spent. Vienna was nice, if one does not mind the countless **red bells **on practically every door, window and wall outside and in the buildings. They were way too Muggle in his opinion.

Sirius did manage to acquire a dagger that had once belonged to Slytherin's eldest son (if the salesman was to be believed) and a book about warding for his brother, but even together the two things did not add up to the locket Regulus had been obsessed with for the past three and a half years.

And he had been close, very close to finding it. After Merope had sold the priceless artifact for pocket change, Borgin had in turn sold it to a Hepzibah Smith for nine hundred galleons. After her death, the trail went cold. A relative of hers might have stolen it, but from what Sirius had gathered it was unlikely. There had been an employee of 'Borgin and Burks' who had visited her couple of days before her death, but Sirius had been unable to find a name. A fact that had lead him to believe that this mysterious employee had stolen the locket (along with a small cup that had belonged to Hufflepuff) and perhaps went as far s to kill the old woman.

Whoever he was and whatever he had done with the locket (and the cup) remained a mystery to Sirius. One thing the Black was certain of was that the thief was not someone in need of money or particularly greedy, since he had not come forward to sell or even open negotiations vie middleman.

At least Regulus had been delighted at his present and had more or less forgiven Sirius. Mother had loved the brooch he had bought for her as well, which had made the family dinner slightly more bearable.

* * *

Years later, when he is helping with the cleaning of his old house (and it's not really cleaning, but the _guests_ must have something to do) he sees **it** - the locket of Salazar Slytherin. Laughter bubbles up his throat but he squashes it. The irony of it! He spent years looking for that thing only to find it in his own house.

When Hermione asks him if he knows how to open it he makes a half-hearted try (because only a Parselmouth can open the locket) and lets them throw it away, knowing full well that Kreacher will 'save' it. He does not want even to look at it.

Sirius does not mention the strange feeling he got from the locket, not unlike the one he gets around **Dementors** when they are forcefully searching through his emotions until they find the right ones. Neither does he asks Kreacher how the locket got there and where did Regulus bring it from. He cannot summon the same thrill and curiosity that had possessed him when he was searching for the locket. Now all he can feel is disinterest.


End file.
